Minden meghal
by MargieM
Summary: Ez igyan egy Mentalista fanfiction, de ha valaki ismeri az X-Aktákat, akkor az segít egyes dialógusok mélyebb értelmének kutatása közben. És ne feledjétek, minden és mindenki meghal.
1. Egy rémálom

**Ugyan most éppen nem ezen a sztorin dolgozom – nem mondd igazat – azért felrakom az első fejezetet, legyen nektek karácsony.**

**Meg nekem is lehetne, hagyhatnál egy kommentet!**

- Köszönj el a kis barátnődtől, Patrick!

Jane tehetetlenül rángatta a bilincset, amivel az ágy fejtámlájához volt rögzítve. Látta, ahogy a maszkos férfi Lisbon mellé lép. A lánynak ugyan be volt kötve a szája, de még így is sikoltott. A férfi kezében veszélyesen villant meg a kése. Jane tudta, hogy vége.

Látta, ahogy Lisbon vére beteríti a padlót. A falakra is bőven jutott. Leginkább amiatt az arc miatt, amit a késes férfi három ujjával kent a falra. Jane nem tudta elhinni, hogy végig kellett néznie ezt a szörnyűséget, mégsem tudott félrenézni. A lány utolsó lélegzetvételéig egymást néztek. Amikor Lisbon teste végleg elernyedt Jane fájdalmasan zokogni kezdett. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez másodjára is megtörténik vele. Ugyan először nem kellett végignéznie, de hosszú évekig minden álmában családja halála szerepelt. Becsukta a szemét. Hallotta a férfi lépteit, mégsem nyitotta ki a szemét. Még akkor, sem amikor a férfi megszólalt.

- Tudod, évekig hagytalak szenvedni. De ne aggódj, most már engedlek meghalni. De egyszer minden meghal.

Jane az utolsó szóra nyitotta ki a szemeit. Az ágyában feküdt, a padlásán. Ugyan hetek óta visszatért ez az álom, mégis mindig megrémült tőle. Volt, hogy egy-egy éjszaka nem is feküdt le elaludni. Vagy ha megpróbálta becsapni önmagát, azzal hogy pizsamában az ágyába feküdt, akkor sem merte annyira elengedni magát, hogy el tudjon aludni.

Körülnézett. Minden ugyanúgy nézett ki mint amikor lefeküdt aludni. Leszámítva önmagát, zilált külsejét. Az ágya melletti széken feküdtek ruhái gondosan kupacba rendezve. A nadrág zsebébe nyúlt, elővette a telefonját. Az óra szerint alig húsz perccel múlt éjfél. Ezek szerint alig aludt egy órát. Bár ez még így is hosszabb idő volt, mint amit az előző este alvással töltött. Igaz az álom akkor nem volt ennyire szörnyű. Eddigi álmaiban még egyszer sem halt meg a lány, jóval hamarabb felriadt.

Kétségbeesetten próbált megnyugodni, de ereiben túl sok adrenalin csörgedezett. Visszaesett az ágyra és a plafont bámulta. Nem szeretett volna tétlen lenni. De mégis mit tehetett volna? Elmegy a lány lakására, hajnali fél egykor és felkelti, csak azért hogy aztán közölje vele, hogy azt álmodta a lányt megölte egy feltehetőleg pszichopata sorozatgyilkos? Ez még tőle is kissé abszurd lett volna…

Felállt. Úgy érezte mennie kell. Azt nem tudta pontosan hová, csak mennie. Szinte fénysebességgel lecserélte a pizsamáját. Amikor útra készen állt jött rá hogy nincs hová mennie. Ilyenkor még csak egy parkban sem sétálhat anélkül hogy valaki ne nézné drogkereskedőnek. Vagy valami rosszabbnak. De ez nem igazán érdekelte. Kisétált az épületből, és elindult valamerre. Maga sem tudta hová megy.

Majdnem háromnegyed órája sétálgatott céltalanul az utcákon, amikor észrevette hová ment. Ahogy felnézett látta maga előtt tornyosulni Lisbon apartmanházának homlokzatát. Pedig az gyalog majdnem egy órányira van a központtól. Ha céltudatosan ment volna sem érhetett volna oda hamarabb. Már éppen vissza akart fordulni, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány lakásában ég a villany. Illetve nem a villany, de a hálószoba ablaka határozottan világosabb volt, mint az épület többi ablaka. Vagy csak a képzelete játszott volna vele?

Bele sem gondolt, hogy hogy fogja kimagyarázni magát Lisbonnál, amikor ajtót nyit, de belépett az épületbe. A lány lakása a legfelső szinten volt. Kettesével szedte a lépcsőket felfelé. Ahogy felért a harmadik emeletre megtorpant. Csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle Lisbon ajtaja. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bekopogjon, vagy inkább menjen csendben haza, és felejtse el az egészet. Ahogy ott állt mintha órákat töltött volna ott, pedig semmiképp sem telt el több idő, mint három perc. Végül támadt egy kompromisszumos ötlete. Közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz. Megkocogtatta a kopogtatót, de csak annyira, hogy ha a lány mégis alszik, akkor ne ébressze fel. De természetesen, ha ébren van, akkor hallania kellett.

Várt. Miután másfél perc után sem történt semmi épp el akart menni. Amikor is lekapcsolt a folyosó világítása. Ahogy megfordult még észrevette, hogy az ajtó alatt tényleg fény szűrődik ki. De ha világos van, bent akkor a lány miért nem nyitott ajtót? Kezdett egyre inkább aggódni.

És akkor – aznap már sokadjára – hülyeséget csinált. Letérdelt és benyúlt a zsebébe. Szinte rögtön megtalálta, amit keresett. Az apró szerszámokból álló készlettel szinte bármilyen zárat fel tudott törni egy gyakorlott ember. Már pedig Patrick Jane gyakorlott ember volt.

A kígyóval kezdte, és az apró csapocskák egymás után csúsztak vissza a helyükre. Alig harminc másodperccel később egy halk kattanással kinyílt a zár. Jane visszarakta a zsebébe a szerszámait, sosem lehet tudni mikor, lesz rájuk megint szüksége, emlékeztette magát. Vett egy nagy levegőt és lassan lenyomta a kilincset. Ahogy az ajtó szinte hangtalanul kinyílt még a folyosóénál is nagyobb sötétség fogadta. Mintha csak egy elásott ládában lett volna. Amikor azonban pár másodperccel később alkalmazkodott a szeme a sötétségheg, sikerült betájolnia magát. Nem értette hogy hogy láthatott a folyosón fényt, ha bent még sötétebb volt.

Elindult a nappali felé. Ahogy belépett meglepő dolgot látott. A tévé be volt kapcsolva, valamelyik éjszakai csatorna ment, szinte teljesen lenémítva. Lisbon pedig a kanapén aludt, egy nagy takaróba fészkelődve. Jane utoljára nagyon régen látott hasonlót. De ahogy meglátta a lányt, békésen szuszogni eszébe jutottak azok az alkalmak, amikor saját kislánya pont ugyanígy aludt el a kanapén, és ő vitte be szobájába. Lassan közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz.

Lehajolt és a televízió kékes fénye mellett jobban meg tudta nézni a lány arcát. Mintha csak egy porcelánbaba lett volna, olyan tökéletes bőre volt. A nagy kék szemei, amik általában tágra nyílva, kíváncsian figyelik a világot, most zárva voltak, szája sarkában egy kis mosoly bujkált. Jane nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy mit álmodhat most a lány. Nem tudta jobban behatárolni mint hogy valami kellemeset.

A férfi észrevette, hogy Lisbon még mindig a távirányítót szorongatja. Óvatosan kivette a kezéből és kikapcsolta a tévét. Egy pillanatra megint nem látott semmit, de aztán megint meglátta a lány körvonalait. Jane határozottan tudta milyen kényelmetlen tud lenni egy kanapé. Sok másikkal volt dolga, mielőtt megtalálta a mostanit. És azt is tudta mennyire tud fájni az ember háta, ha hosszabb ideig egy ilyenen fekszik. Nem tudta Lisbon mióta aludhatott ott, de határozottan jobb lenne neki az ágyában… Nincs messze, és sosem fog rájönni, hogy mi történt… azt fogja hinni, hogy annyira álmos volt, amikor lefeküdt, hogy szinte már nem is emlékszik rá… Vagy ha nem akkor Jane tenni fog róla, hogy ezt higgye.

Óvatosan megfogta a lányt. Nem volt nehéz felemelni, alig volt nehezebb, mint egy gyermek. Nem is csoda, nagyon aprócska volt. Ahogy felemelte egy pillanatra abbamaradt a rendszeres szuszogás, Jane megijedt, hogy a lány felébredt, de amikor a légzése visszaállt a korábbi ütembe a férfi megkönnyebbült.

Elindult vele a hálószoba felé. Sajnos a lépcsőt nem kalkulálta bele a számításaiba. Szerencsére sikerült felmennie anélkül, hogy felkeltette volna a lányt, vagy éppen leesett volna. Bár az utóbbi jóval rosszabb lett volna, mivel nincs az az isten, hogy Lisbon nem ébredne fel az esésre.

Ahogy fent volt a tetőtérben újabb akadályba ütközött. A lány szobájának ajtaja zárva volt. Nem volt egyszerű kinyitnia, mivel a lány ugyan nem volt nehéz, de biztosan kellett fognia, nehogy kicsússzon a kezéből. Amikor végül sikerült megküzdenie az ajtóval végre szabad utat kapott az ágy felé. Ahogy odaért lassan, óvatosan lerakta a lányt az ágyra. Betakarta. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne nézzen körül. Semmi szokatlant nem látott, azt leszámítva, hogy a lány ruhásszekrénye nagyobb volt, mint Carrie Bradshow-é. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Lisbonnak van ennyi ruhája. Bér minden lány szereti a szép ruhákat, nem?

Jane elindult kifelé. Hirtelen suhogó hangot hallott. Majd minden elsötétült.

**TBC**

**Tudom nem szép dolog így abbahagyni, de így lesz izgalmas. A helyesírási/értelmi hibákért elnézést, késő este gépeltem, fáradt voltam. Ugyan már a fejezet elején könyörögtem kommentért, de azért megismétlem: Minden visszajelzésnek örülök!**


	2. Még rémebb valóság

**És itt egy újabb ropogós fejezet, egyenesen a sütőből!**

Jane kezdett lassan magához térni. Érezte, hogy a keze a feje fölé van bilincselve. Egy ágyon feküdt, és elég biztos volt benne hogy az az illető ágy Lisbon ágya. Csukott szemhéjain keresztül is látta, hogy a szobában világos van. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, nem mert mozdulni.

Mintha csak a rémálma vált volna valósággá. De aztán rájött, hogy ki kell nyitnia a szemét. Nem tetetheti az idők végezetéig hogy elájult. Tehát lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A fény egy pillanatra elvakította. Nem látott senkit és mióta felébredt az óta nem hallott semmi hangot. A szobára kiséteties csend telepedett. Felült, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt az ő kicsavart testhelyzetében.

Minden olyan volt, mint amikor a sötétben körülnézett. Sajnos ebben a nem éppen kellemesnek mondható testhelyzetben azt is realizálta, hogy ez ugyanaz a szoba, mint amit álmaiban látott. Nagyon nyelt.

Ugyan nem volt igazi médium, nem is hitt bennük, de mi van, ha igaz? Mi van, ha megálmodta a jövőt, mi van, ha az álma valóra válik? Mielőtt tovább ragozhatta volna a helyzetet lépteket hallott az ajtó elől. Szíve hevesebben vert, mint amikor évekkel korábban megtalálta Red John levelét a hálószobája ajtaján.

Alig egy pillanattal később az ajtó kinyílt. Először csak résnyire, mintha az illető habozna. Aztán lassan, de határozottan kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Lisbon?

És valóban, a nő volt az. Teljes pompában. Kétrészes pizsamában, köntösben és hálópapucsban. Ez nagyon hangulatos volt, és azt is tudta, hogy hol kell meghúzni a vonalat, ha felvett volna egy hálósipkát is pont úgy nézett volna ki, mint egy hupifehér törpike, amit pedig nem akart.

- Tudom, hogy most sok mindent nem értesz, de el fogom magyarázni.

5 órával korábban:

Teresa Lisbon a kanapéján feküdt. Tévét nézett. Neki is voltak piszkos kis titkai, csakúgy, mint mindeni másnak. Az egyik, a sok közül, pedig egy mély rajongás volt egy sorozat iránt, amit most nem nevezek a nevén.

Mindez sok-sok évre nyúlt vissza, amikor alig huszonegy évesen a saját életét kezdte élni. Egy magányos este bekapcsolta a tévét, és akkor meglátott valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Egy férfit. Igéző mogyoróbarna/kék/zöld szemei – kéretik az olvasó szerint helyeset aláhúzni! – és fekete haja ellenállhatatlanná tette. Lisbon tovább akart kapcsolni, de képtelen volt rá- Azok a gyönyörű szemek nem engedték.

Onnantól kezdve minden pénteken a tévé előtt várta a kezdést. És sosem csalódott.

És az óta, minden alkalommal, amikor feltűnik a műsorújságban egy bizonyos betű, késztetést érez arra, hogy leüljön a varázsdoboz elé. Akkor sem volt ez másképp, amikor észrevette, hogy valamelyik csatorna, ami történetesen nála is fogható volt – vagy rövidúton tett róla hogy fogható legyen – műsorára tűzte ezt a bizonyos sorozatot. Ugyan nem az első részektől, de mivel Lisbonnak minden egyes éved minden egyes része megvolt dvd-n, nem kellett emiatt aggódnia. Persze ha akarta volna bármikor megnézhette volna az összes részt, de akkor nem lett volna az igazi, a bugyuta reklámok nélkül.

Tehát aznap este, pontban kilenckor, a tévé előtt várt. Takaróba burkolózva, egyik kezében jeges teával, másikban szotyival. Arra persze nem gondolt hogy hogy fogja eljuttatni a bátor magokat a szájába, szabad kéz nélkül, de a szándék megvolt és ez a fontos.

Olyan átszellemülten, aggódva nézte a részt mintha nem látta volna már több mint tízszer. Aztán, az utolsó reklámszünetben már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Igaz, ami igaz, nem sokat aludt előző éjjel, és a napja is kimerítő volt, de azt hitte kibírja ébren. Úgy döntött ledől egy kicsit, csak amíg a reklám tart. Addig le is halkítja a tévét, ezek a reklámok mindig hangosabbak, mint a normális adás…

A következő dolog, amit tudott, hogy valaki felemeli. A saját lakásában, a saját kanapéjáról, az éjszaka a közepén. Ez nem valami megnyugtató. A másodperc törtrésze alatt kellett döntenie, és úgy döntött tetteti, hogy még alszik. Lassan, szabályosan vette a levegőt. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, egyrészt mert félt attól, amit esetleg látott volna, másrészt félt, hogy a férfi észreveszi.

Nem tudta ki lehetett, aki felemelte, vagy hogy hová viszi és főképp miért, de abban biztos volt, hogy férfi volt az illető. Puha, ápolt keze volt, de ahhoz túl nagy volt, hogy egy nőé legyen. A férfi átvitte a nappalin, és a lépcső felé vette az irányt. Lisbon bele sem mert gondolni miért viszi egy vadidegen férfi az éjszaka közepén a hálószobája felé. Bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy idegen. A férfi illata kellemes volt, ismerős, megnyugtató. Mégsem tudta hova tenni. Tudta, hogy már érezte korábban, nem is egyszer, de képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, hogy mikor és hol érezte korábban.

Ahogy felértek a lépcsőn – Lisbon meglepetésére nem okozott különösebb gondot a férfiak felcipelni – és beértek a hálószobába Lisbont egyre kellemetlenebb érzés fogta el. A szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, és ugyan próbálta lecsillapítani önmagát szabályos légzéssel, nem ment könnyen. Ahogy a férfi letette az ágyra egyre inkább félt. Aztán hallotta, ahogy ellép az ágy mellől. Nem tudta hová akarhat menni, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem hagyja elmenni. Akárki is ez nem hinné, hogy csak azért jött ide, hogy lefektesse aludni. Sajnos a fegyvere lent volt, az előszobában. Csak egy esélye volt, és az idő egyre fogyott. Ha a férfi elhagyja a szobát, a meglepetés minden ereje elveszik. Lisbon vette egy nagy levegőt, talpra ugrott és felkapta a lámpát az éjjeliszekrényéről.

A világító alkalmatosság már repült, amikor a holdfény rávetült azokra az eltéveszthetetlenül szőke tincsekre

- Jane?

De akkor már késő volt; a tanácsadó teste ájultan omlott a padlóra.

-… először megijedtem, aztán rájöttem, hogy neked még annyi keresnivalód sem lett volna a lakásomban, mint Britney Spearsnek egy Spice Girls koncerten. És dühös lettem. Felpakoltalak az ágyra, mert ha van valami elfogadható magyarázatod, akkor nem érdemled meg hogy szenvedj.

- És miért a bilincs? – tért ki Jane az imént említett magyarázat elől

- Mert pisilnem kellett és nem akartam, hogy időközben meglógj. Tudod már egy ideje nem voltam benne biztos, hogy ájult vagy-e még, vagy csak tetteted.

A lány hangja őszintén csengett. Jane megértette a kételyeit, néha magának is nehéz volt eldöntenie, hogy alszik-e még, vagy már ébren van. Persze ez legtöbbször a szörnyű rémálmaira volt igaz, de néha másért rakta volna ki a kép sarkába a nagy, csúnya tizennyolcas-karikát. És bizony azok az álmok is elég realisztikusak voltak.

Lisbon agyán lassan átfutott a felismerés hogy neki most végtelenül dühösnek kellene lennie és indokot követelnie, de a férfi hárít. Vagyis hárítana, de ő Teresa Lisbon, őt nem lehet átverni! Vagy csak nem ilyen egyszerűen. Karba fonta a kezeit, és megpróbált nagyon, nagyon csúnyán nézni.

- Szóval, van valami elfogadható indokod, amivel megmagyarázod a történteket?

Jane gondolkodott, de azon az észrevételen kívül, hogy Lisbon aranyos, amikor mérges, semmi sem jutott az eszébe. De legalább ez az egy igaz volt.

Lisbon várt. Pár másodperc udvarias csönd után sürgetőleg megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nem hallom.

Jane-nek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Lisbon nem igazán tud mit tenni ellene, azt leszámítva, hogy haragszik rá. Márpedig az, hogy Lisbon egy pár napig mogorva sokkal jobb végkifejletnek tűnt, mint elmondani az igazat. Ezért nem szólt semmit és kerülte a lány tekintetét.

Lisbon egyre inkább mérges lett.

- Szóval nem mondasz semmit?

Semmi válasz.

- Rendben van, elengedlek válasz nélkül, de ne fáraszd magad azzal, hogy holnap bejössz az irodába! – mondta végül dacosan

Kioldotta a bilincset. Jane felállt és szó nélkül elindult kifelé. Ahogy elhagyta az épületet megfordult a fejében, hogy ezt másnap még meg fogja bánni, de nem tudott akkor és ott szembenézni a démonaival. Még nem.

**TBC**

**Így belegondolva még egyszer sem köszöntem meg a sok szép kommentet amit a Lányhoz kaptam. Most megteszem! Köszönöm! És persze ha újra hagynátok sok-sok kommentet, akkor megint megköszönném. Csak rajtatok múlik!**


	3. Patrick Jane letartóztatása

**Tudom, tudom, régen nem frissítettem, de egyszerűen nem volt időm. Na jó, ezt nem hinném hogy elhiszitek. Egyszerűen nem ment az írás. De most végre sikerült összehoznom egy fejezetet, bár nem túl hosszút, de akkor is valamit.**

_Ne fárasszam magam azzal hogy bemegyek az irodába? Technikailag ott lakom… Csak nem mondta komolyan_… - gondolta Jane miközben hazafelé tartott.

Mindenesetre hazament – már ha a CBI padlás otthonnak számít – és lefeküdt aludni. Bár abban a pár órában ami munkakezdésig maradt, már nem tudott elaludni. Nem tudta eldönteni hogy mennyire gondolta komolyan a lány amit mondott. És persze abban sem volt biztos hogy ha elalszik nem térnek-e vissza a rémálmok.

Amikor nyolc körül lesétált a kanapéjához még szinte senki sem volt bent. Egyedül Van Pelt, aki pedánsan mindig pontosan nyolckor ült le az íróasztala mögé, volt a teremben, de még ő sem dolgozott. Ellenben bambán vigyorgott. És persze Jane mint az emberi viselkedés nagy ismerője rögtön felismerte miről van szó. Valakinek jó estéje volt. Bárcsak neki is az lett volna…

Alig hét percel később érkezett meg Rigsby, úgy nézett ki mint aki nagyon sietve öltözött fel és jött munkába, de még így is elkésett. És az ő arcán is ott ült az eltéveszthetetlen mosoly. Jane levont egy nagy horderejű következtetést. Amit most nem közlök veletek, mert ha valakinek arra lenne szüksége hogy ezt ide is leírjam, akkor azt az illetőt hivatalosan is értelmifogyatékosnak minősítem.

Pár percel később befutott Cho. Az ő arcán a szokásos semmitmondó kifejezés ült, bár nála ez sokmindent jelenthetett.

- Jane?

Jane nem válaszolt, csak valami „Igen"-re kifejezetten hasonlító hümmögést hallatott.

- A folyosón találkoztam Lisbonnal. Azt mondja hogy ameddig itt vagy, ebben az épületben, addig nem hajlandó dolgozni.

Ezzel Cho befejezte a mondanivalóját, leült az asztala mögé és elkezdte a ceruzáit tökéletesen hegyesre hegyezni. Grace és Rigsby értetlen pillantásokat váltottak.

Jane a legártatlanabb arcával kisétált a folyosóra. Végignézett a folyosón. Sehol senki. De a női mosdó ajtaja éppen akkor zárult be. Jane-nek támadt egy sanda gyanúja. Lehetséges lenne hogy Teresa Lisbon éppen a női mosdó védelmező ajtaja mögött várja hogy elhagyja az épületet? Igen, ez több mint valószínű.

Jane elindult a mosdó felé. Nem keltett feltűnést, hiszen az pont a kijárat felé esett. Amikor odaért az ajtóhoz egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon amit tesz. Végülis egy férfitől nem szép dolog ha betör egy nő lakásába, majd sunyi módon az ágyába fekteti és másnap még a mosdóba is követi, még akkor sem ha az illető nő közben le is ütötte. Mi több egy férfitől semmilyen oknál fogva nem szép tett az ha belép egy női mosdó megszentelt ajtaján…

De Jane döntött. Ő akkor is bemegy ha belehal. És bement.

Az ajtó túloldalán valami furcsa helyre jutott. Sehol sem volt piszoár, és a régi pasztelszínű csempét nem diszítették perverz versek és nők telefonszámai. A tükrök egyben voltak. Az ajtókon pedig működött a zár. Mintha egy még átadatlan, félkész férfimosdóba csöppent volna. Bár ebben az elméletben az volt a hiba hogy az egyik ajtó kis zárján a betétlap piros volt. Tehát valaki tartózkodott abban a bizonyos mosdófülkében

- Lisbon?

Jane válasz helyett egy sikolyt hallott. Aztán egy riasztót.

„FIGYELEM, FIGYELEM! TISZTÁTLAN, HÍMNEMŰ EGYED EGY NŐI MOSDÓ FALAIN BELÜL! KETTES SZÁMÚ RIADÓ! MINDENKI HALADÉKTALANUL HAGYJA EL A MOSDÓ TERÜLETÉT ÉS HAGYJA HOGY A FÉRFIRŐL A MEGFELELŐ HATÓSÁG GONDOSKODJON!"

Jane döbbenten állt a szoba közepén, míg egy vadidegen nő elviharzott mellette. Ahogy a nő sikítva kilépett és az ajtó becsukódott, Jane realizálta hogy mi történik. De mire odaszaladt az ajtóhoz, az már becsukódott. És többet ki sem nyílt.

Jane már majdnem tíz perce ült bezárva a mosdóba, a szirénát hallgatva, mikor a zaj végre abbamaradt. Kulccsörgést hallott. Remélte hogy Rigsby vagy Cho jön megmenteni szörnyű börtönéből. De nem. Két nő volt az.

Úgy néztek ki mintha egy idióta szuperhősfilm női főszereplői lettek volna. Rózsaszíne, testhezálló ruhájuk és lila maszkjuk volt. Mindennek a tetejébe az egyszínű ruha mellkas és hát részén egy-egy, a mosdó jelzésekből jól ismert, női alak volt látható. Jane nagyot nyelt.

- Itt van, maga gazember! Lorey, vigyük a kapitányságra!

Lorey gonosz mosollyal bólintott. Megbilincselte Jane-t, olyan gyorsan hogy a férfinek ideje sem maradt tiltakozni a megalázó és nem mellesleg elfogadhatatlan eljárás ellen.

Lekísérték egy autóhoz, ami – nagyon – rózsaszínre volt festve. Miután betuszkolták az autóba a szemét is bekötötték. Meg is kérdezte miért tették vele ezt, de nem kapott választ. Egész úton maximum hangerővel hallgattak rágógumi-popot, és Lorey még énekelt is. Jane egész életében nem esett még át ekkora fizikai megpróbáltatáson, pedig már sokmindent csinált…

Ahogy megérkeztek egy ház elé, ami, mint ahogy Jane a kendő eltávolítása után észlelte, nagyon emlékeztette két bizonyos nénike házára, egy bizonyos tv-sorozatból.* De lehet hogy csak ez is túl színes és túl nőies volt. Mindenesetre Jane nem szerette volna megtudni milyen odabent a berendezés. De mivel vezetőszáron volt nem volt sok esélye a menekülésre.

Ahogy bevezették a tágas, fényes és virágos tapétás nappali- és kihallgatószobába, rájött hogy tényleg nagy bajban van. Lorey a kanapéhoz vezette, majd leült szemben a társa mellé.

- Ej-ej Mr. Jane… - a nő közben a fejét rázta, mintha szomorú lenne, miközben jobbján Lorey mint egy tükör ismételte a mozgás

- Ej-ej bizony!

Jane úgy érezte magát mint egy kisiú akit rajtakapott a nagymama sütidézsmálás közben. Nem gondolta hogy némi intő szónál többett fog kapni. Sajnos amit nem tudott hogy ez nem lesz így.

**TBC**

**Ha szeretsz, etetsz!  
Szerzői megjegyzés: A Margouitus Emmitus kedvenc tápláléka a review. Gondozójától, ha elég erős a kapcsolat, hajlandó elfogadni PM-et is.  
*Lily és Vivienne nénikék a Pushing Dasies.**


	4. Egy kis kiegészítés

**Most tényleg gonosznak érzem magam. Mielőtt bárki is elolvasná, tudnia kell, hogy ez NEM szerves része a történetnek. Istenigazából egyáltalán nem függ össze vele, de valahogy úgy éreztem meg kell írnom.**

Egy csütörtök délután minden nyugodt volt a CBI központ első (?) emeleti irodájában. Már csak Grace Van Pelt és Wayne Rigsby dolgozott bent, de ők ketten nagyon szorgosan. Az óra elütötte a mágikus négy órát. Minden épelméjű ember tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Rigsby gyorsan be is fejezte a jelentését, és elindult kifelé. Aztán az ajtónál mintha meggondolta volna magát a következő lépést illetően. Megfordult és lassan kolléganője asztalához lépkedett.

- Grace?

A nevén nevezett illető felnézett a nagyon fontos papírokból, amiket egy pillanattal korábban még nagyon elmélyülten tanulmányozott.

- Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy… nincs-e kedved… eljönni, velem… valahová…

Grace kedvesen mosolygott. Nagyon aranyosnak találta, ahogy a férfi akadozik a beszédben, ahogyan ingoványos talajra lép.

- Természetesen van. Azt tudod már, hogy hová?

Grace telibe talált, ahogy igent mondott a férfi még bizonytalanabb lett. Mintha arra számított volna, hogy a lány nemet mond, és épp emiatt, nem is választott helyet ahová elhívja.

- Nos… van egy park, nem messze a lakásomtól… és van ott egy szabadtéri-mozi… régi filmeket játszanak… és szombat este vetítik a _Van, aki forrón szereti_-t és arra gondoltam, hogy te… talán szívesen elkísérnél…

Rigsby ugyan nem mondta ki hangosan, de mindketten tudták, hogy a mondat befejezése az lett volna, hogy „mert különben a nővéremmel kell mennem". Vagy valami hasonlóan kevéssé romantikus. Tehát Grace csak mosolygott és bólogatott.

- Nagyon szívesen!

Rigsby szinte összerogyott megkönnyebbülésében. És természetesen a megbeszélt randevú lelki súlya alatt. De az arcára kiült bugyuta vigyor azt mutatta, hogy nem nagyon bánja a történteket. Végül, kocsonyaszerű lábakkal és fülig érő szájjal elindult kifelé az irodából.

Pár perccel később Grace, nem kisebb mosollyal, elhagyta az irodát, de ő nem hazafelé ment, neki ruhát kellett vennie. De ennek unalmas részleteivel nem untatlak titeket.

A következő nap, név szerint péntek, nagyon gyorsan telt mindkettejüknek. Egyikük sem bánta. Grace még megkérte a férfit, hogy menjen érte a lakására este fél hétre, mivel ő is csak egy félórányira lakott a parktól, a filmet pedig hétkor kezdték.

Másnap a férfi a megbeszélt időben csöngetett. Nem tudta bizonyosan mennyi idő telt el, amíg a lány ajtót nyitott, de szinte biztos volt benne hogy kevesebb, mint tizenöt másodperc. Mintha az ajtó mellett egy széken várta volna az érkezését. De amikor az ajtó kinyílt a férfinek nem sok ideje maradt arra, hogy ezen gondolkodjon, mivel az egyetlen dolog, amire koncentrálni tudott az az volt, hogy Grace mennyire gyönyörű, ha nem azokat a – khm... – érdekes szabású kosztümjeit viseli.

Grace ugyan majd' meghalt a vágytól hogy egy nyári ruhát vegyen fel, de azzal megölte volna a szabadtéri mozi lelkét. Tehát egyszerű lila pólót és farmert vett. Szerencsére nem fogott mellé, mivel Rigsby is hasonló ruhadarabokat választott. Tehát ha netán eltévesztették volna az etikettet, akkor legalább egymással harmonizálva fognak kitűnni.

Grace belekarolt a férfi szabad karjába.

- Mehetünk?

Rigsby bólintott és már indultak is.

A parkban nem voltak sokan, körülbelül húszan lehettek rajtuk kívül. Így legalább sikerült jó helyen leteríteniük a pokrócukat. Alighogy megérkeztek, már kezdték is a filmet. Grace ugyan látta már korábban ezt a filmet, de a hangulata még mindig magával ragadta. Szinte észre sem vette, ahogy elrepült az majdnem két óra.

Eljött minden jól sikerült randi legrosszabb pillanata: az elköszönés. A férfi egészen a lakása ajtajáig kísérte Grace-t.

- Szóval…

- Szóval.

Mielőtt bármelyikük is valami többet mondott volna szó szerint beestek a lány apartmanjába. Rigsby keresztülesett egy széken, ami az ajtó mellett volt – egyáltalán ki tart széket az előszobájában? – de nem zavartatta magát különösebben. Mire a hálószobáig tántorogtak valamiért egyikük sem viselt túl sok ruhát.

**Igen, ez talán választ ad az előző fejezetekben tapasztalt érdekes vigyorokra. Most megfordulhat a fejetekben az, hogy miért szentelek én ennek egy teljes fejezetet? Több okból is. Első, igen fontos indokom mindössze annyi hogy minden egyes spanyol/mexikói/török szappanoperában így csinálják. Amikor az ember azt várná, hogy elmondom, mi történik szegény Jane-el, akkor valami sokkal kevésbé fontos dolgot veszek elő. Másrészt pedig tényleg elkezdtem sajnálni Grace-t, mivel az utóbbi időben – mit beszélek, mióta sztorikat írok – alig szerepeltettem. Ami nem túl igazságos, mivel nem gonosz. Semmit sem tett ellenem. Ezért ezt most megpróbálom jóvátenni. És harmadrészt: ez a válaszom arra a gusztustalan izére, amit a forgatókönyv-írók 'Sarah'-nak neveznek.**


	5. Patrick Jane tárgyalása

**Egy kissé sokkolt amikor ma az e-mail fiókomban találtam egy értesítést, miszerint valaki feliratkozott a sztorira. Ugyan nem ismerem az illetőt, de szeretném megköszönni, nekem ez tényleg sokat jelent. Tehát ennek az inspirációs löketnek hatására sikerült befejeznem ezt a fejezetet.**

- Mr Jane… tudja maga miért olyan tiszta és csillogó egy női mosdó?

Jane az igazat vallva nem tudta. Ez nem volt olyasmi, ami benne lett volna az átlag amerikai tantervekben. De azért természetesen volt egy-két tippje.

- A takarítástól?

- Ügyes válasz, nagyon ügyes! Azt viszont nem hinném, hogy tudja, hogy kik és mikor takarítják ezeket a mosdókat, ugye Virginia?

Virginia bőszen bólogatott.

- Takarítónők?

Mindkét nő felkacagott a naiv válasz hallatán. Kacajuk ördögi volt, mint Sopánkáé.

- Nem Mr Jane, ez egy gyakori távhit. Egy női mosdó azért olyan tiszta, mert minden olyan férfi, akit egy ilyen meglátogatásán kapnak, köteles öt évig főmunkaidőben egyet, vagy többet, takarítani.

Jane arcára jeges rémület ült ki. Ez most azt akarja jelenteni, hogy csempepadlót fog subickolni fogkefével? Otthonkában? És kiüríteni olyan szemeteseket, amikben olyan dolgok vannak, amikre gondolni sem mer? És ha főmunkaidőben ezt kell csinálnia az azt is jelenti, hogy öt évig nem dolgozhat a CBI-nál? Hogy nem segíthet elkapni Red Johnt?

- Tárgyalás nem is lesz? – kérdezte végül a lehető legmagabiztosabban

- Miért? Talán tagadja, amit tett? Ne felejtse el, az új riasztórendszernek hála, sikerült magát tetten érnünk…

Jane gondolkodóba esett. A nőnek igaza volt, tényleg tetten érték… De voltak indokai is… Bár melyik embernek nincsenek? És ugyan nem nők megfigyelése céljából ment be, de az ő indokai sem voltak teljesen tisztességesek. Viszont abban biztos volt, hogy nem adja fel harc nélkül! Inkább a tárgyaláson büntessék, meg mint hogy ne próbáljon meg minden lehetséges módszert a szabadulásra!

- Én akkor is azt szeretném, ha tárgyalnák az ügyemet!

- Rendben… bár csak az idejét húzza. Addig is előzetes letartóztatásba kerül!

Jane-t továbbvitték egy helyiségbe, aminek az ajtajára a „fogda" szót írták, gótikus betűkkel. Épp ezért nem volt túlságosan meglepődve a látványtól, ami bent fogadta. A falak pasztell sárgák voltak, virágmintával, a padlóról enni lehetett volna, a lila habos-babos ágy pedig lényegében megcáfolta a hely fogdaságát.

- Itt fognak tartani?

- Igen.

És otthagyták.

Jane nem tartotta olyan szörnyűnek az előzetes letartóztatást, amíg észre nem vette a szoba sarkában a tévét. Ezzel sem lett volna semmi baja, de pár pillanat alatt realizálta, hogy a televíziót nem ő irányítja. Valaki kívülről kapcsolgatja. És nem a szokásos adás megy, mintha egy DVD-t vagy egy VHS-t tettek volna be. Még ettől sem ijedt volna meg bátor hősünk, de amikor a képernyőn megjelent a mindenki számára ismerős kastély-embléma, tudta, hogy nincs menekvés.

Három nappal és harminc klasszikus és nem klasszikus Disney-filmmel később bejött az egyik hölgy és tájékoztatta, hogy a tárgyalására Mickey Mouse után sor fog kerülni. Jane áldotta a jó szerencséjét hogy a Hófehérkét már nem kell megnéznie.

A jelzett időre a férfi tökéletesen kész volt. A lehető legmegnyerőbben nézett ki, bár a háromnapos borosta nem sokat segített a kinézetén. A két hölgy percre pontos volt. Jane-t átszállították valami bíróság-félére, és megkérték, hogy a kijelölt oszlophoz bilincselve várakozzon. A bilincs okán nem volt sok választása. Aztán, tizenöt perccel később, bemondták a nevét és egy számot, ami feltehetőleg az ügy iktatási száma volt. Jane már állt is volna fel a székről, amivel egy teremőr pár perc után megszánta, amikor az egyik hölgy tájékoztatta, hogy nem mehet még be, a tanúkat nélküle fogják kihallgatni, nehogy megfélemlítse őket.

Tehát Jane várt.

Közben, bent a teremben:

- Szólítom a tanúk padjára Miss Jane Adlert!

A fent említett felfáradt a tanúk padjára.

- Elmesélné, kérem mi történt azon a sajnálatos délelőttön?

- Éppen az egyik vécéfülkében ültem… Jobbról a harmadikban, talán. Sírtam. A fiúk megint csúfoltak a szemüvegem miatt. És akkor meghallottam ezt a furcsa hangot… Azt hittem valamelyikük jött be, hogy tovább bosszantson… És akkor felálltam. Kinyitottam az ajtót és megláttam azt a _férfit!_ - az utolsó szót jól hallható undorral ejtette ki – Akkor megnyomtam a riasztót, majd pedig azt tettem, amit minden ilyen helyzetben kell! Kiszaladtam a mosdóból, becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót és vártam a kiérkező hatóságokat.

A bírót láthatólag sokkolta a történt szörnyűsége. Korábban soha nem hallott ennyire megindító beszédet a tanúk padján. Mintha csak ő is a történet részese lett volna, természetesen nőként.

- Köszönjük, Miss Adler! Most pedig megkérdezném van-e még tanúja a vádnak?

A vádló oldalról magabiztos fejrázás érkezett.

- Akkor tehát kérném bevezetni a gyanúsítottat!

A bíró kérésének pillanatok alatt eleget tettek. Jane-t a vádlottak padjára ültették. Mivel önmagát védte, nem kérdezhetett a tanútól, annak testi épsége érdekében, tehát szinte meg volt kötve a keze. Csak egy jó védőbeszédben bízhatott, ami meggyőzi a 80 százalékban nőkből álló esküdtszéket.

- Védelemnek van tanúja?

Jane nagy levegőt vett.

- Ni-

Hirtelen kinyílt a tárgyalóterem ajtaja, mindenki abba az irányba fordult. Egy nő állt az ajtóban, arcát fekete fátyollal takarta, fején szintén fekete kalap volt, szürke ruhája pedig egészen a bokájáig ért. Egy szót sem szólt, csak odasétált a vádló ügyvédhez. Halkan váltottak egy-két szót, amit senki sem hallott rajtuk kívül, majd a vádló a bíró felé fordult.

- Tisztel bíró úr! Kérvényezném a vád elejtését.

- Megtudhatnánk milyen indokból? – kérdezte gyanakodva a bíró

- A pontos indokot nem mondhatom, de a hölgy, aki az előbb itt járt – erre sokan megdöbbentek a hallgatóság soraiban, legtöbbjüknek fel sem tűnt, hogy a nő eltűnt, de már tényleg nem volt a szobában – Azt kéri, hogy ejtsük a vádakat és hajlandó elmondani az indokait, de csak egy zártkörű tárgyaláson, ahol nem vesz részt a gyanúsított.

A bíró megdöbbent. Olyat már látott, hogy a vád tanúja nem akar egy légtérben lenni a gyanúsítottal, de olyat hogy feltűnik egy rejtélyes tanú, a védelem oldalán, de nem hajlandó csak a váddal beszélni, a gyanúsított kizárásával… Olyat még nem hallott. Egy pár pillanat gondolkodás után úgy döntött, hogy érdeklik azok a bizonyos indokok.

- Rendben van. A védelem elfogadja a rejtélyes hölgyet, mint saját tanújukat? Ugyanis, a Kalifornia államban életben lévő jogszabályok alapján, a vád nem támadhatja meg önmagát.

Jane szó nélkül bólintott. Nem tudta ki lehet ez a nő, de nem is érdekelte, amíg megmenti a hosszú távú vécé-pucolástól. A két teremőr kikísérte Jane-t, és visszaültette az oszlop mellé.

Körülbelül harmincöt perc elteltével kinyílt a teremajtó és egy teremőr lépett ki.

- Mr. Jane, kérem, fáradjon be az ítélethirdetésre.

Mr. Jane, amint azt a bilincse lehetségessé tette, befáradt a terembe. Újra helyet foglalt a vádlottak padján.

- Miután az összes bizonyítékot ismertettük és az összes tanút meghallgattuk, az esküdtszék összeült. Mr. Baley, sikerült meghozniuk a döntést?

Az egyik férfi esküdt felállt.

- Igen, bíró úr. Az esküdtszék, a vádlottat, a második tanú elmondása alapján, ártatlannak ítéli.

Vád oldalán senki nem tűnt meglepettnek, a tanúvallomás után tudták, hogy az ügyet elvesztették. Jane annál inkább meg volt lepve, de ezt sikerült magában tartania.

- Akkor tehát Mr. Jane, az esküdtszék döntése alapján szabad.

És a bíró lesújtott kis fakalapácsával.

- Jöjjön a következő ügy!

És jött. Jane pedig szabad volt.

**TBC**

**Még mindig örülök mindenféle kommentnek. Komolyan. Jobban, mint bármi másnak.**


	6. Teresa Lisbon letartóztatása

**Valami frappánsat kellene ideírnom, de éppen kifogytam a sziporkákból (…) Szóval. Itt egy újabb fejezet.**

Amit az olvasó nem láthatott az előző fejezetben, de valószínűleg érdekli:

Ahogy Jane elhagyta a termet a nő újra előkerült. Senki sem tudta honnan, de megint ott volt. Egy pár pillanatig a vádlóval tanácskozott.

- Megtudhatnám végre hölgyem hogy ki maga és hogyan tudná befolyásolni az ítéletet?

A nő alig észrevehetően bólintott. Felment a pulpitusra. Levette a kalapját és az ahhoz hozzárögzített fátylat. Fekete haja lágy csigákban omlott a vállára. Nagy, zöld szemei voltak és finom vonásai.

- Bíró úr, engedje, meg hogy bemutatkozzam! – a bíró szaporán bólogatott, bár ez egy költői kérdés volt – A nevem Teresa Lisbon. – döbbent csend. A ti részetekről, mivel ez a név a teremben senkinek nem volt ismerős – A gyanúsítottal dolgozom. Rendőr vagyok. Patricknek több is. Épp ebből adódott a probléma…

A legtöbben a teremben elkezdték bontogatni a chipses zacskókat, előkerült a sósmogyoró. Mindenki szereti a szappanoperákat.

- De erre most nem térnék ki, mivel ez nem lényeges a történetünk szempontjából.

Az előcsomagolt uzsonnák, néhány sóhaj kíséretében, visszakerültek a helyükre. Még nem jött el az ő idejük.

- A lényeg annyi – itt egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, a gondolatait rendezte – hogy nem lehet őt hibáztatni, azért ami történt. Az én hibám volt. Tegnap este veszekedtünk. Nem akartam látni sem többet. Megkértem az egyik munkatársamat, Cho-t, hogy mondja meg ezt neki is. Én pedig… bementem a mosdóba. De eszembe jutott, hogy mennyire jól ismer, és hogy rögtön ott fog keresni. Épp ezért, átmentem a férfimosdóba. Ő pedig… Ő a női mosdóban keresett. Csak bocsánatot akart kérni, épp ezért nem tartom igazságosnak, hogy megbüntessék ezért.

A teremben mindenki döbbent csendben ült. Végül a bíró megszólalt.

- Tehát azt mondja, hogy maga becsábított egy férfit a női mosdóba és hogy, annak ellenére, hogy láthatólag a gyengébbik nem képviselője, bement egy férfi mosdóba?

- Igen. Pontosan ezt.

- Azt tudja, hogy ezért bűnpártolás és férfimosdó jogtalan látogatása lesz a vád maga ellen?

- Igen.

- Bátor.

És ekkor az esküdtek elvonultak ítélkezni. A nőt pedig elvezették egy fogdába. De mire az ítéletet kihirdették, a nő eltűnt, mint a kámfor.

Így tehát Jane-t szabadon bocsátották. Ő, természetesen, sosem tudta meg hogy miért. Vagy legalábbis eddig nem. De, miután leoldották kezéről a súlyos bilincseket, első dolga volt visszamenni a központba.

A központban meglepetés fogadta. Éppen a mosdórendőrség próbálta letartóztatni a láthatólag meglepett Lisbont. Grace és Rigsby halkan kuncogott a vádak hallatán, de amikor meghallották az erre kiszabható büntetés mértékét mindketten azonnal elhallgattak. Cho nem mutatott különösebb érdeklődést.

Jane úgy tett mintha az elmúlt napok meg sem történtek volna. A többiek pedig nem firtatták merre járt.

Ugyan ha kiválasztok egy szereplőt nem szeretek másról mesélni, de most kénytelen leszek elmondani nektek Teresa Lisbon meghurcoltatásait.

Tehát Lisbont letartóztatták. Megbilincselték, a munkatársai, a főnöke szeme láttára és betuszkolták egy kint várakozó, kétesen rózsaszín autóba. Mindezt annak ellenére, hogy menetközben elmondta az összes - gyanúsítottaktól tanult – közhelyet, amit csak ismert. Az autó fénysebességgel kilőtt, a bíróság felé robogott. Hiszen ha Jane ellen ejtették a vádakat, akkor Lisbont kellet börtönbe csukniuk.

Ahogy az autó megérkezett a bíróság elé Lisbont, mintha csak egy sorozatgyilkos lenne, olyan óvatosan szállították. Vezetőszáron. A nő olyan sokszor volt már a póráz másik végén, nem is hitte, hogy egyszer még őt fogják így szállítani.

Ahogy beértek a bíróság épületébe - ironikus módon - pont arra a székre ültették, amin alig egy pár órával korábban még Jane foglalt helyet. Az egyik biztonsági őr nagyon készséges volt, remélte, hogy Lisbont hamar szabadon engedik, és hogy a nő akkor még emlékezni fog a segítségére.

A teremben a nap előrehaladtával egyre melegebb és melegebb lett. Lisbon már szinte megfőtt mire a – sajnálatos módon légkondicionálatlan – tárgyalóterembe hívták.

- Nocsak, nocsak, egy nap kétszer is? – mondta a bíró, fel sem nézve a papírjaiból – Tudja kisasszony, nem kellett volna kint főnie órákat, ha megvárja az ítélethozatalt.

És ekkor a bíró felnézett a papírok közül, nagy barna szemeivel. Tekintete találkozott a nő meggyötört kék szemeivel, és tudta, hogy ekkora hibát még életében nem követett el. Azok a nagy kék szemek nem azok voltak, amik aznap reggel még oly bátran ismertek be egy bűntettet. Sőt, ha már itt tartunk, a nő többi része sem járt ott aznap korábban.

- Maga Lisbon?

Lisbon fáradtan bólintott. Nem értette miért kell így meghurcolni valami olyanért, amit egyrészt nem tett, másrészt nem számít túl nagy kihágásnak, csak az etikai kódexet szegték meg.

- Teresa Lisbon? CBI ügynök?

Lisbon még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem, csak bólogatott.

- Meg tudhatnám, mi a fene folyik itt?

A bíró magából kikelve a teremőrök felé fordult. Azok már valószínűleg ismerték a kifakadásait, nem ijedtek meg.

- Uram, ez itt Teresa Lisbon, az ügyiratszám a magánál lévő akták is szerepel, mi többet nem tehetünk.

- Ez egy vicc? Egy fontos esetben ítélkeznék és idehoznak egy vadidegent? Ez nem az a nő, maguk szerencsétlenek!

Lisbon csak a bíróval tudott egyetérteni, ő tudta, hogy nem járt itt korábban, és hogy nem követett el semmit, sőt erre még az eljáró hatóságokat is figyelmeztette, de azok nem hallgatták meg. Mindenesetre most már legalább az biztos volt, hogy a bíró észlelte a tévedést.

- Kisasszony, azt hiszem magát tévesen tartóztatták le. Valaki a nap folyamán kiadta magát kegyednek és bevallott valamit, amit láthatólag nem maga követett el. Épp ezért szeretném szíves elnézését kérni.

A bíró ékes szavai egy későbbi becsületsértési per ötletének eloszlatására szolgáltak, s bár Lisbon nem volt éppen a legjobb hangulatban, megbocsátott.

- Tudja mit? Az egyik kolléga mindjárt hazaviszi magát és nem is kell többet idefáradnia.

És ezzel Lisbon szabad volt. Nem olyan szövevényes módon, mint Jane, de ő is kiszabadult. Egy hivatalnok hazavitte.

Teljesen ki volt merülve, és iszonyú melege is volt, ahogy hazaért csak egy dolgot akart: venni egy hideg zuhanyt és lefeküdni. De ahogy belépett a nappalijába, és észrevette a Patrick Jane alakú betolakodót, már tudta, hogy a világ összeesküdött ellene. Nem hogy zuhanyozni nem fog, csoda, ha túléli ezt a napot.

De hát egye fene, hiszen ő egyszerűen mázlista! És magabiztosan besétált a nappaliba.

**TBC**

**Ez a fejezet kicsit rövid lett. De attól még lehet véleményezni! És, amit én már tudok, de ti nem, az az, hogy ki a nő. Tehát, ha ti kommenteltek, én gyorsabban írok, ennek következtében hamarabb tudjátok meg ti is. Ez tény. Gondolkodjatok el rajta!**


	7. A másik Teresa Lisbon letartóztatása

**Elkapott az ihlet, és sikerült megírnom ezt a csodálatos és elgondolkodtató fejezetet. Ugyan Jane és Lisbon nem szerepelnek benne, de legalább sok kérdésre választ ad ;)**

A nő egyedül ült a fogdában. Kezei bilincsben voltak. Bár ez nem volt számára túl nagy akadály. A karperecek jóval nagyobb csuklókra voltak tervezve, mint az ő törékeny kezei. De ez csak a hasznára vált. Ahogy végre egyedül maradt elkezdhette a szökését. A kezeit pillanatok alatt sikerült kiszabadítania, sajnos egy olyan technikával melynek felfedése a halálommal járna. Ezért ennek ismertetésétől most eltekintek.

Ahogy a kezei felszabadultak kinyitotta kabátját. A kabát túl bő volt, sok mindent eltakart. Például az alatta rejlő világos színű kosztümöt. Vagy az övéhez rögzített parókát, amit egy pillanat alatt felrakott az előző helyére. A kabátot a karjára terítette, és már készen is állt arra, hogy elhagyja a termet. Senki sem mondta volna meg róla, hogy ugyanaz a nő, aki bement, aki magára vállalta Patrick Jane bűntettét.

Ahogy kilépett az egyik jóképű őr rámosolygott és ő visszamosolygott. De mosolya sokkal inkább elégedett volt, mint őszinte. Arca pontosan olyan volt, mint azé a bizonyos macskáé, aki megette a kanárit. Elhagyta az épületet, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, feltűnés nélkül. Ahogy kiért fogott egy taxit és a reptérre hajtott. Nem kell félni, nem tervezte elhagyni az országot, mindössze buszra szállt. A buszt pedig, néhány megállóval arrébb, autóra cserélte. Az autójával egyenesen hazahajtott, egy kis, barátságos hotelszobába, nem messze kiindulási pontjától, a bíróságtól.

Most felmerülhet bennetek a kérdés hogy ki is ez a nő valójában. Erre egy későbbi esemény adhat választ.

Ahogy szerencsétlen vécézsaruink nem találták a hölgyet, majd a később bevitt Lisbon sem passzolt, más módszerhez kellett folyamodniuk. Beporozták a fogdát. Szerencséjük volt: találtak két részleges ujjlenyomatot.

Ahogy a nyomokat betáplálták az AFIS-ba, nem volt más dolguk, mint várni. A gép egyesével pörgette végig a több százezer ujjlenyomatot. De nyomozóink szerencséjére a rendszer gyorsan, alig fél óra alatt, megtalálta az ujjlenyomat tulajdonosát.

- Flynn… a keresztneve Erica.*

Amit ők akkor nem tudhattak, de én most elárulom, az az volt, hogy a nő tényleg Erica Flynn volt.

- Mit követett el?

- Megölte a férjét. És most szökésben van. Beszólok a központba.

És beszólt. De sajnos senki nem tudott többet a nő hollétéről, mint ő. Viszont neki, a többiekkel ellentétben, most már legnagyobb vágya volt elkapni a nőt. És ezzel kezdetét is vette a nyomozás.

Szerencséje volt: sikerült lenyomoznia a taxit. De itt kihűlt a nyom. Tudta, hogy nem repülővel ment tovább, de az összes aznap ott parkoló autót és onnan induló buszt nem tudta ellenőrizni. Zsákutcába futott. Talán nem örökre, de egy időre biztosan.

De, nem is olyan sokkal később, mégis szerencséje lett. Három héttel később, egy autóbaleset áldozatainak azonosítása közben került elő az ujjlenyomata.

Nem halt meg, bár lehet sokak annak jobban örültek volna, csak hosszú-hosszú álomba merült. Amiből ugyan felébredt egyszer, de regenerálódását a börtönkórházban kellett folytatnia. Az ő számára most, vagy nem sokkal ezután véget ér a történet. De, hogy ne hagyjalak titeket információ nélkül, most megtudhatjátok mit mondott a kihallgatásán:

- Megmondaná, kérem miért tette?

Mivel mindenki tudta mit követett el, már csak a kevésbé fontosabb kérdésekre kerestek választ. S bár lehet, hogy a nyomozó nem ilyen hangnemben beszélt, de a jegyzőkönyvbe ez megcáfolhatatlanul ezt írták.

- Szerelemből tettem! – a nő hangja furcsamód vidám volt, talán az erős fejtrauma következtében lett ilyen derülátó

A nyomozó kissé meghökkent. Bár, ha eltekintünk a pontosabb adatoktól, akkor mindössze egy szerelemből elkövetett hamis tanúzás a vád. És természetesen a gyilkosság, de azt már bizonyították, sőt el is ítélték miatta.

- És meg tudná nekem mondani hogyan hajtotta végre ezt a bűncselekményt?

- Nem, nem mondom el!

- Kérem, tudjuk, hogy maga tette. Ezzel senkit sem véd meg. De ha elmondja, talán segíthetünk magán.

- Nem, akkor sem árulom el magának.

_Mint egy makacs kisgyerek_ - gondolta White nyomozó – _Nem baj, az én munkám, hogy az ilyenekből kezes bárányt varázsoljak._ A nyomozónak a kezesbárány-varázslás gondolatától is mosolyognia kellett.

- Akkor sajnos kénytelenek leszünk Mr. Jane-t letartóztatni. Köszönjük a segítségét a Mr. Jane elleni nyomozásban…

A nő arcán ijedtség tükröződött. Komolyan azt hiszik, hogy engedi, hogy lecsukják a szerelmét? Úgy, hogy ő meg is tudná menteni?

- Várjon… Elmondom.

A nyomozó feszülten várt, bekapcsolta a diktafonját és elővette jegyzetfüzetét. Remélte, hogy a nőnek nem jut eszébe elég gyorsan, hogy ebben az esetben maximum közmunkát kaphat a férfi. Vagy még azt sem. Erica nagy levegőt vett, majd beszélni kezdett. Hangja nyugodt, megfontolt és kimért volt. White nyomozónak felállt tőle a szőr a hátán.

- Minden akkor kezdődött, amikor megszöktem a börtönből. Erről nyilván maga is tud, ebbe most nem bocsátkoznék bele. Aztán, hallottam, hogy Patricket bevitték. Illetve nem hallottam, hanem meg akartam keresni és közben tudtam meg. Megszereztem az információkat a tárgyalásról, nem volt nehéz. Elmentem, de nem akartam, hogy ő is tudja, hogy ki vagyok, mert még tönkretette volna a tervem. Aztán, elmondtam, amit mondtam, ezt nyilván maga is tudja, és megszöktem. Nem volt könnyű, de sikerült leszednem a bilincset, a ruhám pedig gyorsan le tudtam cserélni. Paróka is volt nálam, így gyanút sem fogtak, amikor elhagytam az épületet.

A nyomozó buzgón bólogatott. Már csak egy dologra nem kapott magyarázatot.

- Miért pont Teresa Lisbonnak adta ki magát? Hiszen nem ő az egyedüli nő akivel Patrick együtt dolgozik. Sőt, akár ki is találhatott volna egy nem létező személyt.

Erica arckifejezése egy pillanat alatt dühösre váltott, a teorizálás hatására. A név olyan hatást gyakorolt rá, mint kutyára a parancsszó.

- Az a kígyó… Az az alattomos kígyó… Ő volt az egyetlen olyan ember aki közém és Patrick közé állhatott volna… Azt akartam… azt akartam, hogy tartóztassák le, helyettem. Megérdemli! És én megúsztam volna, ha nincsenek azok a részeges kölykök!

A nyomozó elég valószínűleg találta, hogy Erica arra a három részeg tinédzserre gondolt, akik a balesetet okozták, de ezt bölcsen nem tette szóvá. Most, hogy volt egy beismerő vallomása, szalagra felvéve, nem kellett semmit sem tennie, csak hátradőlni, és hagyni az igazságszolgáltatást, igazságot szolgáltatni. Bár, igaz, ami igaz, Ericára már nem nagyon lehetett több büntetést róni. De, mintha a nyomozó hallott volna valamit a női börtönök mocskos vécéiről…

Tehát Ericát, miután felgyógyult, vécétakarításra ítélték. Mert ugyan nem ő követte el a bűntettet, mégis ő volt az egyetlen az ügyben, akit felelősségre lehetett vonni a hatályos törvények szerint. Tehát mindenki boldog volt, különösen Jane. Bár, az igazat megvallva, ő nem is tudta, nem is tudhatta, hogy ki és hogyan mentette meg. Sőt, ez még Lisbon számára is rejtély volt.

**TBC**

**Látom az arcodon, hogy kommentelni akarsz! Nem kell visszafolytani!**

***Elkövettem egy hibát. Erica szeme barna, nem pedig kék, ahogy az előző fejezetben szerepel. Bocs. **


	8. És amikor már minden rendeződni látszik

**Egy ideje nem frissítettem, és most, egy ideig nem is fogok. De addig is itt van ez a fejezet.**

Lisbon nagy levegőt vett. Nem lehet Jane a nappalijában, mert… Indoka nem volt, de remélte, hogy téved. Nagy levegőt vett. Becsukta a szemeit. Egy pár pillanatra csak a légzésére koncentrált.

Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét a nappali üres volt. Megnyugodott. Csak képzelte… Biztos egy párnát nézett Jane-nek.

Megfordult, hogy az emeletre induljon. A férfi ott állt a háta mögött.

- Jane?

- Igen?

- Mi a fenét csinálsz itt?

- Beszélni akartam veled.

- Akkor miért indultál el kifelé?

Jane egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Ahogy megláttalak, nagyon nyúzottnak tűntél… nem akartalak zavarni. És, amilyen mázlim volt, azt hitted képzelődsz. Tehát megpróbáltam eltűnni.

Lisbon bólintott, a férfi meséje hihetően hangzott. És akármennyire is aranyosnak találta, tudta, hogy meg kell keményítenie a szívét. Tehát elővette a legcsúnyább nézését és a kanapéra mutatott.

Jane, mint egy ijedt kiskutya, lassan odament a kanapéhoz, közben megkerülve Lisbont, direkt vigyázva, hogy ne fordítson hátat a nőnek. Ahogy a férfi lehuppant a kanapéra, Lisbon is elindult a férfi felé. Elővette a bilincsét, és a férfi jobb csuklóját jobb bokájához bilincselte, közben útba ejtve a kanapé faragott kartámláját.

- Tudom, hogy ez most egy kicsit kényelmetlen, de meg kell így várnod, hogy lezuhanyozzak és átöltözzek, mert ha elszöksz, vagy kioldod a bilincset, addig vadászok rád, míg egy nap a falamra kerülsz, pont oda, a többi trófeám mellé.

Lisbon nem indokolta meg, hogy miért kellett a kezét a lábához bilincselni, de ahogy Jane a mutatott irányba nézett, már amennyire erre képes volt az adott pózban, és két kitömött állatfejet látott, nem is merte megkérdezni a miértet. Létezne…? Nem, nem – hessegette el magától a rémisztő gondolatot. Teresa Lisbon nem lő, csak bűnözőkre…

Lisbon felszaladt a lépcsőn. Beszaladt a hálószobájába. Sietnie kellett, úgy gondolta a férfi a halálos fenyegetés ellenére is meg akar lépni. Levetkőzött, átrohant a fürdőszobába, és lezuhanyozott. Rekordidőt futott, hat és fél perccel később már a pizsamáját vette. Illetve vette volna, ha tudta volna, hogy hol van. Nem akart Jane előtt mutatkozni a focimezében, és az '5 hamburger = Ez az XXL-es póló' feliratú pólót sem találta az alkalomhoz illőnek.

Végül sikerült találnia valamit, és alig tizenegy perccel azután, hogy otthagyta Jane-t, vissza is ért a nappaliba. Egész idő alatt az járt a fejében, hogy kegyetlennek kell lennie, ha akármit is ki akar húzni a férfiből.

Kioldotta a férfi bilincsét, és lehuppant az egyik fotelbe. Elhelyezkedett, kényelmesen, törökülésben, majd a férfira nézett.

- Szóval, miről akartál beszélni velem? – de mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, folytatta – Arról, hová tűntél majdnem négy napra? Hogy kik és miért vittek el ENGEM egy furcsa „bíróságra" – itt ujjaival idézőjelet mutatott – Ahol el akartak ítélni valamiért, amit egészen biztosan nem tettem?

Jane egy kissé meg ijedt Lisbon kiakadástól, de ezt bölcsen nem mutatta ki. Ellenben nagyon nyelt.

- Minden másnap kezdődött. – Lisbon valamiért nem volt meglepve – Bocsánatot akartam kérni, de Cho elküldött. Kimentem a folyosóra, és megláttam becsukódni a női mosdó ajtaját. Azt hittem oda bújtál, és bementem. – Jane-ben nem volt elég bátorság, hogy megkérdezze hol volt igazából a nő – De nem te voltál ott, és kihívták a vécézsarukat. Te tudod egyáltalán kik ők?

Lisbon bólintott.

- Grace utánuk nézett, miután engem is letartóztattak. Folytasd!

- Letartóztattak. Három napig Disney filmeket kellett néznem! – Lisbon, szerencsére, felfogta ennek a súlyát – Aztán jött a tárgyalás. És egy rejtélyes nő… de te ezt már biztosan jobban tudod…

- Én? Honnan a francból kéne tudnom?

- Mindenki azt mondta, te voltál az! És ezt az is igazolja, hogy amikor visszamentem az irodába, akkor tartóztattak le téged, ők, bár nem tudom miért…

- Én sem, mivel SEMMIT sem tettem!

Egy pár pillanat után kínos csend állt be, egyikük sem tudta hogyan tovább. Jane a padlót bámulta, sosem látott még ilyen szép, egyenletesen lakkozott hajópadlót, Lisbon pedig a lenyugvó napot követte tekintetével. Végül, szinte alig hallhatóan, a nő szólalt meg.

- Miért tetted?

A férfi zavartan felpillantott. Beletelt egy-két másodpercbe, mire realizálta, a szavak neki szóltak, s felfogta azok jelentését is.

- Már mondtam. Bocsánatot akartam kérni.

- Nem azt. Miért törtél be hozzám, és fektettél az ágyamba? – így, sokadjára kimondva, ez a mondat elvesztette abszurd, perverz humorát, és csak a szilárd értelme maradt, amit legszívesebben mindketten megváltoztattak volna

Jane egy nagy levegőt vett, mintha elhatározásra jutott volna. Aztán lassan kifújta, ezzel megcáfolva az előbbi feltételezést. Ezt megismételte még egyszer, majd halkan megszólalt.

- Mennem kell.

És felállt. Kiment a szobából, kiment a lakásból, otthagyva a vádló tekintetű Lisbont. A nő nem volt dühös, csak ideges, és nem utolsósorban kimerült. Legszívesebben a férfi után ment volna. De tudta, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne, hiszen ha Patrick Jane-nek van egy titka, az olyan mintha senki sem tudna semmit. A férfi ihat igazságszérumot, de titkait akkor sem adja ki senkinek. És Teresa Lisbon egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy ez egy titok.

A nő végül nagyon sóhajtott, és elindult a hálószobájába. Ahogy az ágyban forgolódott, csak azon járt az esze, mi lett volna, ha nem ébred fel azon a bizonyos éjszakán. Mit tett volna a férfi? Egyáltalán, megtudta volna, hogy ott járt?

Ezek olyan kérdések voltak, amire már nem kaphatott választ.

Patrick Jane hazafelé indult, a központba. Remélte, hogy ez a beszélgetés elég volt ahhoz, hogy a nő másnap ne rúgja ki a központból. Ahogy megérkezett, már senki sem volt bent. Az ajtón is csak nagy szerencse és egy mindenre kiképzett éjjeliőr segítségével tudott keresztülhatolni.

A padlása olyan volt mint ahogy hagyta, vagy talán egy kicsit porosabb.

Jane elégedett mosollyal feküdt le aludni. Végre kipihenhette magát, ugyanis az előző éjszakákon nem tudott szabadulni Mickey egér és Pluto kutya visszatérésének ígéretteljes gondolatától. Sajnos, alighogy lehunyta a szemét, megint Lisbon hálószobájában volt, az ágyhoz bilincselve.

Alig egy órával később hidegverítékben úszva ébredt. Ha nem tanult volna az előző esetből, már szaladt is volna Lisbon lakására. De tudta, hogy ez egy több szemszögből nézve is rémes ötlet.

Így hát leballagott a pihenőbe, és titokban főzött egy kávét. Remélte, hogy senki sem fog rájönni, hogy megcsalta a teáját.

Aztán, miután gondosan kitisztította a bögrét, és eltűntetett minden esetleges nyomot, visszament a padlásra, és megpróbálta elfoglalni magát.

Reggel fél nyolckor kiült az ablakba, a totó szelvényével és várt. Aznapra a Van Pelt-Cho-Rigsby-Lisbon sorrendet tette meg, és ez általában be is jött. A játékban egyetlen ellenfele az éjjeliőr, Lou volt, de ő mindig az előző napi sorrendet tette meg, ezért Jane szinte biztosan tudta, hogy aznap döntetlen lesz.

Van Pelt hét óra negyvenkét perckor érkezett a parkolóba. Pipa. Amire Jane nem számított, az az volt, hogy az utas oldalról kiszállt Rigsby. Jane elmosolyodott. A férfi futó csókot adott Gracenek, majd elindult, az ellenkező irányba. Nyilván körülsétálja a tömböt…

Hét ötvenkor beállt a parkolóba Cho szedánja is, még Rigsby visszatérte előtt. Jane tudta, hogy Lou nem láthatta Rigsby-t, bár ez semmit sem változtatott azon, hogy ugyanazt a sorrendet tették meg.

Cho után három perccel Rigsby is feltűnt a horizonton, Starbuck's-os bögréket szorongatva. Tehát a döntetlen eldőlt, 4-4, nem pedig 2-2.

Jane le sem sétált a hallba, úgysem nyert semmit. Az aznapi tét megy a másnapi mellé, Lou szereti a dupla vagy semmit. A férfi az ablakban várt, imádnivalónak találta azt, ahogyan Lisbon reggel kiszáll az autóból. Hol morcos, hol ásítozik, hol vidám. De akármilyen is legyen, kár lenne kihagyni. Ha másra nem, arra mindig jó ez a kis megfigyelés, hogy mikor és hogyan menjen le az irodába.

Tehát várt. Aztán, amikor a nő még fél kilenckor sem ért be, aggódni kezdett. Lesétált az irodába. Mindenki a helyén ült, és dolgozott. Csend volt. Talán túl nagy csend.

- Grace, nem láttad Lisbont?

A nő felpillantott, és elgondolkodott.

- Nem… - a számítógép órájára pillantott – Már bent kéne lennie. Furcsa.

A többiek sem látták. Jane-nek nagyon rossz előérzete támadt.

**Mostanában nem nagyon tudok frissíteni, se időm, se gépem. De ha az én kis drágám meggyógyul, ígérem, folytatom. Addig is egy kommentet hagyva nyugtathatod lelkiismereted, miszerint te mindent megtettél.**


	9. A szörnyű vég

**A Debrecen Plaza áldásos wifije segítségével hamarabb fel tudom tenni ezt a fejezetet! Szóval, most felteszem!**

Jane, mire az autójához ért, már futott. Szerencséje volt, az autó nem hagyta cserben, mint néhányszor korábban, hamar elindult. A férfi kényszerítette magát, hogy lassan, megfelelő sebességgel hajtson. Így természetesen hosszabb volt az út, de ezáltal több ideje maradt lehiggadni, végiggondolni a helyzetet. Lisbonnak biztos nincs baja, csak elromlott az órája, vagy épp fogorvoshoz kellett mennie…

De maga is tudta, hogy Lisbon órája sosem romlik el, ha pedig fogorvoshoz ment, betelefonált volna a központba. Mégis jólesett azt gondolni, hogy ez történt.

Ahogy szabálytalanul leparkolt a lehető legközelebb az épülethez. Beszaladt a lépcsőházba, és majdnem felborított egy öreg nénikét. Aki természetesen nem örült túlzottan ennek, de Jane-t még ő sem tudta megállítani. A férfi kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, mintha csak égne a padló a lába alatt. Ahogy elért a megfelelő emeletre, már hangosan lihegett, nem szokott hozzá az ilyen fizikai megpróbáltatásokhoz.

Elért a megfelelő ajtóhoz. Megállt egy pillanatra, és elgondolkodott. Nem tudta, hogy kopogjon, vagy inkább hatoljon be a saját módszereivel. Mi van, ha Lisbonnak tényleg nincs semmi baja? Akkor mivel fogja neki megmagyarázni ezt az egész kirohanást? Azt fogja mondani a nőnek, hogy "Bocsi, csak aggódtam, mert attól tartottam, hogy Red John megölt, mivel rájött, hogy évek óta szerelmes vagyok beléd." Nem, ezt még a híres-nevezetes Patrick Jane sem mondhatta csak úgy ki.

De végül döntött. A zsebébe nyúlt, és kivette belőle apró szerszámkészletét. Még egyszer körülnézett, nem szerette volna, hogy bárki is meglássa. De mivel a folyosó kihalt volt, és amennyire a folyosóról meg tudta ítélni, a lakások is üresek voltak, végül belevágott.

Nem telt bele két perc, és az ajtó szinte hangtalanul kinyílt. Jane vett egy nagy levegőt, majd belépett. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, nem akarta, hogy bárki is kíváncsiskodjon. Meglátta az ajtó melletti falon csüngeni a nő kulcscsomóját, és végül azzal is bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, bár önmaga sem volt biztos abban, hogy ez jó ötlet.

Ahogy belépett a napaliba, minden úgy volt, ahogy előző este hagyta. Illetve, minden, kivéve Lisbont. Ő nem volt sehol. Jane újra körülnézet, teljesen körbeforgott. Még mindig nem látott senkit sem, és az igazat megvallva, nem is biztos, hogy örült volna annak, ha nincs egyedül.

Elindult a nappaliba, maga sem tudta miért. Ahogy megállt a fotelek közt, próbálta lejátszani magában, mit tehetett a nő, miután ő elment. Leült a fotelbe, ahol Lisbon ült előző nap, megpróbálta kitalálni mit gondolhatott, tehetett, mondhatott.

Jane szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy azon a szinten nem fogja megtalálni a megoldást. Nem, azt feljebb, a tetőtérben kell keresni. Hiszen hová máshová mehetett a nő? Hacsak nem hagyta el a lakását – márpedig hová, kihez mehetne Lisbon ilyen helyzetben? – akkor fent kellett lennie, ez volt az egyetlen ésszerű magyarázat. Tehát Jane elindult a lépcső felé. A lépcső, ugyan az a lépcső, mint amin nem is olyan rég végignézett egy nagyon érdekes előadást. Elmosolyodott az emléken, és az a pillanat is felrémlett neki, amikor a nő egy pillanatra lehajolt. Valami olyat látott, amivel még hónapokig álmodott.

Megrázta a fejét, most nem a szép emlékek miatt volt itt, most dolga volt. Nevezetesen az, hogy megtalálja Teresa Lisbont, csak halkan hozzátéve, hogy lehetőleg élve. Bár semmi nem indokolta, hogy azt higgye, bármi baja van a nőnek, mégis nagyon rossz előérzete volt. Ahogy felért a lépcsőn, észrevette, hogy a hálószoba ajtaja résnyire nyitva áll. Nagyot nyelt, maga sem tudta miért, de egyre inkább aggódni kezdett.

De leküzdötte a rossz érzéseket, hiszen lehet, hogy a nőnek segítségre van szüksége. Odalépett az ajtóhoz, vett egy utolsó, nagy levegőt, és benyitott. Amit bent látott, az volt a legszörnyebb látvány, azóta, a bizonyos este óta.

Teresa Lisbon teste élettelenül lógott, teljes súlyát a nyaka körüli hurok tartotta. Pizsamában volt, kedvenc focimezében és egy fekete harisnyában. Hosszú, fekete haja teljesen eltakarta az arcát, bár Jane legbelül örült, hogy nem kell egyszerre megbirkóznia az egész, rettenetes látvánnyal. A kötél másik vége valahová a szerény tetejére vezetett.

A férfi eltakarta szemeit, nem akart könnyezni, de nem tudott tenni ellene. A nő akit szeretett, az egyetlen ember aki Angela óta igazán megértette, most véget vetett az életének, és mindezt miatta tette. Az ő szörnyű, önző tette hajszolta ebbe, ez nem volt kétséges. Nem szabadott volna soha idejönnie, és végképp nem szabadott volna titkolóznia, még akkor sem, ha az tűnt a könnyebb útnak.

Homályosan felrémlettek előtte a nő szavai, azok, amiket azon a baljós estén mondott a gyilkos pszichológusának.

_Én mindig nyugodtnak látszom, de valójában olyan ideges vagyok, hogy úgy érzem, felrobbanok. A mindennapos kínok és fájdalmak, amiket látok az őrületbe kergetnek, de elzárom ezt. Kikapcsolom az érzelmeimet, mert a munkám megköveteli, hogy józan és racionális legyek, pedig sokszor elsütném ezt a fegyvert, gyilkolnék…_

A férfi elgondolkodott azon, mi van, ha az volt az igaz, amit akkor mondott. Mi van, ha így próbált meg segítséget kérni? Mi van, ha nem csak tette, hogy nála is kiborulhat a pohár, ha tudta, hogy ki _fog_ borulni a pohár?

Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez az apró, gyönyörű nő túljárt az ő - túlméretes – eszén, átvert egy – majdnem igazi – mentalistát? A férfi szíve összeszorult, ahogy rájött, ezt már sosem tudhatja meg.

Jane észre sem vette, de már szinte zokogott. A padlóra rogyott, arcát kezeibe temette. Tudatosult benne, hogy soha többet nem láthatja a nő mosolyát, soha nem ölelheti többet magához, soha nem mondhatja meg neki, hogy szerette. Istenem, még az is hiányozni fog neki, ahogy a nő magából kikelve ordibált vele, ha hipnotizált valakit, vagy épp fogadásokat kötött. Soha nem látja többet azt az elgondolkodott arckifejezést, amikor megérti, hogy ki ölt meg kit és miért.

Patrick Jane teljes szívéből zokogott, mélyen, fájdalmasan, mint még – szinte – soha. Ez a halál majdnem fájdalmasabb volt neki, mint a családjáé. Felrémlett neki egy régi idézet, amit már maga sem tudta honnan ismert:

Jobb szeretni, és elveszíteni azt, akit szeretsz, mint soha nem tapasztalni az igazi szeretetet.

De már tudta, hogy Teresa Lisbonnak az utóbbi sors jutott. Szülei meghaltak, testvéreinek inkább anyja volt, mint nővére, ő volt a legidősebb, soha nem volt senki egyetlen kishúga. És ő, Patrick Jane, elvette tőle az utolsó esélyét arra, hogy igazán, teljes szívből megtapasztalhassa ezt a csodálatos érzést.

Érezte, hogy könnyei megint feltörnek. Már nem is akarta megállítani őket. Engedte magát, hadd tegye, amit tennie kell. Hadd legyen egyszer, a világ szemeitől távol, ő azaz ember, akit összetör a szívfájdalom, azaz ember, aki addig sír, amíg el nem ájul.

Aztán, talán tíz perccel, talán tíz órával, később könnyei lassan elapadtak. Szemei újra a lelógó élettelen testre bámultak. Megint szembesülnie kellett tettei következményével, bár most nem Red John csapott le, tehát teljesen az ő felelőssége volt, ami történt.

Nem értette, nem érthette, hogyan dobhatta el az olyan életvidámnak, boldognak tűnő nő csakúgy az életét. Hogy ölhette meg magát, mintha csak egy gyilkos lett volna. Tudta, hogy ez egy paradoxon, de csak a gyilkosok érdemelték a halált, senki más. Sem öreg, sem beteg ember. Mégis, mindenki elmegy. Van, akit az öregség visz el, van, aki rákot kap, vannak balesetek és gyilkosságok, mégis az a legszörnyebb, amikor egy ember csak a halált látja kiútnak és önkezével vet véget életének.

Nem tudta miért, de látnia kellett az arcát. Utoljára, mielőtt valami olyanná válik gyönyörű teste, amire Jane gondolni sem mert.

Ahogy felállt, és odalépett a testhez, valami furcsa, még a korábbinál is baljósabb érzés fogta el. Ahogy közelebb hajolt és elsimította a nő arcából a hajat, olyat látott, amire álmában sem számított.

És ekkor taps hangzott fel a háta mögött.

**TBC**

**Ide most igazán nem sok mindent tudok írni (…)**


	10. A tényleges vég

**És itt az utolsó (de majdnem dupla) fejezet! **

Jane, ahogy elsimította a hajat Lisbon arcából, egy babaarccal találta szemben magát. És sokan, sokszor mondták Lisbonra, hogy 'Olyan, mint egy baba' most mégis a szó szorosabb értelmére kell gondolni. A test, ami a szekrényen lógott, nem Lisboné volt, hanem egy oktatóbábúé. Jane nem is értette, hogy lehetséges az, hogy nem vette észre a magasság különbséget.

És ekkor meghallotta. Rémisztő, szinte vérfagyasztó tapsot, a háta mögül. Megpördült. Könnyes szemeivel mindössze egy sziluettet látott kirajzolódni az ajtóban, az alak háta mögül áradó fény pedig még nehezebbé tette, hogy felismerje.

Kezeivel a szeméhez kapott, megtörölte őket. De nem kellett újra kinyitnia a szemét, mivel a sziluett beszélni kezdett hozzá. Rögtön felismerte a hangját.

- Tudod, Patrick, néha olyan kegyetlen az élet. Mint most én.

A férfi megrezzent, ahogy felismerte, hogy az alak az ajtóban Red John. Most nem volt nála kés, de kezében egy pisztolyt szorongatott.

- Nyugodj meg, a kis nyomozónőnek nincs semmi baja. Egyelőre. De most, meg foglak kötözni. Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy megszökj.

Jane gyorsan rájött, hogy most vagy egy álomban van, vagy az egyik valóra válik. Küzdeni akart, megtámadni a férfit, de tudta, hogy azzal semmit sem érne el. Tehát odament az ágyhoz, és hagyta, hogy a férfi megbilincselje.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

A gyilkos meglepődött, de egy pillanat gondolkodás után bólintott.

- Hogy jutottál be? Te biztos nem törsz fel zárakat, mint én.

- A kis barátnőd engedett be. Nem tudta mit tesz, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót egy csomagküldő-szolgálat munkatársának.

- Te kézbesítőnek adtad ki magad?

A férfi hangosan felnevetett.

- Dehogy! Én voltam a dobozban.

És otthagyta a kissé megdöbbent Jane-t. Aki sajnos tudta, hogy mi fog történni, mégsem tehetett semmit sem. Csak várta megkötözve, hogy a férfi visszatérjen Lisbonnal, és megölje mindkettejüket. Mást nem tehetett. Viszont, most először, tudta, hogy ez egy álom. Nem lehetett más.

Alig három perccel később újra kinyílt a szobaajtó, és belépett rajta a férfi, maga után húzva a megkötözött nőt. Lisbon sikolyai betöltötték a levegőt. Jane mégis becsukta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett. _Ébredj fel, ébredj fel!_ – mondogatta magának. Hallotta, ahogy a gyilkos mond valamit, de nem értette, mit. Nem is akarta tudni.

A következő, amit érzett, az az volt, hogy egy nagy, erős ököl csattan állkapcsán. Valószínűleg azt akarja, hogy nézzem végig…

- Van egy ügyünk!

Jane nem értette mi történik. Hallotta Van Pelt kedves hangját a háta mögött. De onnan nem jöhetett, hiszen ott csak a fal volt. És egyáltalán, milyen ügyről beszél a nő?

- Jane! Új ügy!

Grace hangja egyre hangosabb volt. Átszűrődött a férfi rémálmának baljós ködén, megtörve az álom erejét a férfin. Elcsépelten hangzik, de Jane tudta, hogy csak egy dolgot kell tennie. Követni a hangot.

Vett egy nagy levegőt és kinyitotta a szemét. Egy ismerős plafon bámult vissza rá, ezer közül felismerte azt a foltot a közepén. A kanapéján feküdt.

Ugyan ez az álom nem volt olyan rémes, mint a többi, tudta, ha Grace nem ébreszti fel, akkor ugyanúgy fejeződött volna be. Viszont megtudott valamit. Azt, hogy hogy került oda. Ezt valahogy mindig elfelejtette az álom végére. Ha nem Grace lett volna, aki felébreszti, hanem Lisbon, akkor bizonyosan szájon csókolta volna, de így be kellett érnie egy 'Grace, zseni vagy!'-al. A nőnek természetesen fogalma sem volt, hogy miért, de a kijelentést egy egoista mosollyal nyugtázva visszasétált az asztalához. Hiába, nem lenne ugyanaz a CBI sem Patrick Jane követhetetlen logikája nélkül.

Grace biztos volt benne, hogy valami nagy horderejű dologban segített, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mit tesz. És ez elégedettséggel töltötte el. Hiszen vannak, akik tudatosan is képtelenek hasznossá tenni magukat, ő pedig tudta nélkül zseniális dolgokat tesz.

Jane pedig időközben eldöntött valamit. Ma este, miután mindenki elment, elmondja Lisbonnak az igazat. Az álom eleje, az ál-holttesttel, annyira megrémítette, hogy el kellett mondania a nőnek. Valószínűleg ki fogja nevetni, vagy épp csak nem fogja komolyan venni, de meg kell tennie. És figyelmeztetnie kell a futárokkal kapcsolatban is.

A nap szokásosan telt. Egy gyilkosság néhány bizonyíték, egy gyanúsított. De nem lehet az ügyeket ilyen egyszerűen lezárni, épp ezért, még nagyon sok munkát kellett elvégezniük, mielőtt börtönbe zárhatnák a gyilkost. A munka legnagyobb része pedig papírmunka volt.

Este fél kilenckor már csak Lisbon és Jane volt az épületben. Jane ilyenkor szeretett asztalokban turkálni, vagy épp trükköket előkészíteni másnapra, de aznap este nem ezt tette. A padlásszobájában ült, és azon gondolkodott, mit fog mondani a nőnek. A mondanivalója lényegét tudta, de hogy hogyan vezesse fel, az egy fogós kérdés volt. Aztán rájött a megoldásra. Mindenki jobban teljesít nyomás alatt, tehát ő most lemegy abba az irodába és rögtönöz!

Ahogy bekopogott Lisbon ajtaján, már tudta, hogy ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet volt, de már nem futhatott el. Illetve megtehette volna, de a lebukás esélye száz százalékos volt.

- Gyere be, Jane!

A férfi hallotta a bosszúságot Lisbon hangjában, de nem érdekelte. Ahogy belépett, látta Lisbont, az asztala fölé görnyedni, kezében tollal. Jane-nek eszébe jutott, hogy miért gyűlöli mindenki a papírmunkát, és hogy milyen szerencsés, hogy neki nem kell csinálnia. De nem tölthette az idejét azzal, hogy különböző istenségeknek hálálkodik, mert Lisbon tekintete szúrósan fúródott az övébe.

- Mit akarsz?

Jane-nek volt egy elég erős sejtése afelől, hogy a nő nemcsak amiatt mérges rá, hogy megzavarta a papírmunka közben, hanem amiatt is, ami előző este történt. És bár egy apró kis hangocska azt súgta neki, hogy meneküljön, amíg lehet, ő mégis kitartóan állta a nő tekintetét. Közben hálát adva egy-két istenségnek azért, hogy nem lehet szemmel ölni.

- Beszélni szerettem volna veled… arról, amit tegnap este kérdeztél. Hogy miért voltam a lakásodban…

A nő tekintete megenyhült, s bár még mindig nagyon veszélyesnek tűnt, Jane megengedte magának azt a luxust, hogy leüljön az íróasztallal szemben lévő székre.

A nő apró gesztussal jelezte, hogy érdekli a dolog. Tehát Jane folytatta.

- Szóval… Azért mentem oda, hogy lássalak. Mert… mert féltem, hogy bajod esett.

Lisbon egyre inkább késztetést érzett, hogy rákérdezzen a miértre, de Patrick Jane mellett megtanulta, hogy ha egy ember beszélni akar, nem szabad sürgetni. Főleg nem, ha ilyen fontos dologról van szó, mint ez az éjszakai látogatás. Tehát még mindig csendben hallgatta. Illetve hallgatta volna, de a férfi elhallgatott. Lisbon illedelmesen várt egy keveset, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Na, jó, ez így nem megy. Átülhetnénk oda? – intett a kanapé felé

Lisbon tudta, ha elfogadja az ajánlatot és átül, azzal egyenrangú félként száll be a beszélgetésbe, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt, mint a vágy, hogy biztonságos távolban maradjon. Tehát felállt. Óvatosságból azért a kanapé legszélére ült, távol Jane-től.

- Tehát, el kell mondanom valamit. Ez az egész jóval korábban kezdődött, legalábbis nekem. Hónapokkal ezelőtt, volt egy rémálmom. Azóta is szinte minden este azt látom. Red John megöl… megöl téged.

Lisbonnak elakadt a lélegzete. És nem a kifejezés jó értelmében.

- E… engem?

Jane bólintott.

- És nekem végig kell néznem. Ahogy megöl, ahogy felrajzolja az arcot a falra, az egészet.

- Istenem…

Lisbon ezekkel az információkkal gazdagabban képtelen volt haragudni a férfira, azért amit tett. Így ugyanis már elég könnyen ki tudta találni a történet többi részét és az indokait, mégis kérdően nézett a férfira. Ugyanis, ha az ő rémálmaiban az szerepelt volna, hogy megölik Rigsby-t, vagy éppen Cho-t, akkor az ugyan megviselte volna, de semmiképp sem tört volna be az illető kolléga lakásába, hogy megvizsgálja annak teljes testi épségét. És még ha meg is tette volna, akkor sem fektette volna őket az ágyukba.

- Aznap este is volt egy ilyen álmom. Nem tudom miért, de az más volt, mint a többi. Látnom kellett téged, látnom kellett, hogy jól vagy, hogy élsz. De nem akartalak zavarni. Inkább elindultam sétálni. Magam sem tudom, hogy hogyan, de végül a lakásod előtt kötöttem ki. Meglepően gyorsan odaértem. El akartam jönni, de megláttam, hogy valami fény van a lakásodban. Akkor azt hittem, hogy ébren vagy, most már tudom, hogy a tévé előtt aludtál el, és az világított.

A férfi egy pillanatra szünetet tartott. Lisbon feszülten várta, hogy a férfi folytassa. Ugyan nagy vonalakban ő is tudta, hogy mi történt, mégis tudni akarta, mit gondolt vagy érzett a férfi aznap este. Szerencséje volt, mert Jane nagyon részletesen adta elő az aznapeste történteket.

- Tehát éppen megfordultam volna, de akkor történt valami. A villany lekapcsolt. – a nő bólintott, ismerte az időzített kapcsoló hátrányait – És láttam, hogy az ajtód alatt fény szűrődik ki. Igazi, tényleges fény. Aggódni kezdtem. Láttam a fényt, és azt hittem ébren vagy. És ha ébren vagy, akkor ki kellett volna nyitnod az ajtót. Kivéve… kivéve, ha valami akadályoz benne. Valami, mint mondjuk Red John, vagy néhány kötél. És akkor, aznap sokadjára, hülyeséget csináltam. Feltörtem a zárat és bementem. Bent iszonyú sötét volt, nem is értem hogyan láthattam fényt.

Itt a férfi megint megállt. Elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan folytassa. Azt már eldöntötte, hogy a történtekről nem fog hazudni, a teljes igazat fogja mondani, de azt nem tudta, hogy elmondja-e a nőnek pontosan hogy érzett. Végül úgy döntött semmi értelme titkolózni, hiszen egyszer mindenképpen el kell mondania neki az igazat, akkor pedig miért ne most tegye?

- Tehát belépt a nappaliba. Ott aludtál a kanapén. Egy nagy takaróba csavarodva, a lehalkított tévé előtt. Pont olyan voltál… pont olyan, mint Charlotte. Nem tudom miért, de közelebb mentem. Nyugodtan vetted a levegőt, biztos szépet álmodtál. Eszembejutott, hogy mennyire tud fájni másnap, ha az ember egy kanapén alszik, és mire észbekaptam, már vittelek a hálószoba felé. Gondoltam azt fogod hinni, hogy félálomban felmentél aludni. Tehát lefektettelek és elindultam kifelé. Csak arra a lámpára nem számítottam.

Lisbon szó nélkül bólogatott. Ugyan most már értette miért tette a férfi, amit tett, sőt azt is megtudta, hogy teljes mértékben tisztességesek voltak a szándékai, szíve mélyén mégis úgy gondolta, hogy az a lámpa azért nem ártott. De ezt természetesen nem tette szóvá.

- És miért ijesztett meg annyira az az álom, hogy eljöjj hozzám? Nagylány vagyok, tudok vigyázni magamra.

Jane nagyot nyelt.

- Tudom, hogy tudsz vigyázni magadra, de Red Johnnal nem lehet viccelni. Ő bárkit el tud intézni.

- És engem miért akarna? Mármint, nem tettem ellenne semmit, és semmi érdemleges bizonyítékot nem találtam az ő ügyében, bármennyire is szeretném elkapni. Semmi oka nincs, hogy rám vadásszon.

Jane nem akarta elhinni, hogy a nő komolyan ilyen naiv. Inkább csak hallani akar valamit… Ugye?

Hát akkor hadd hallja!

- Az az oka, hogy Red John tudja, hogy te sokat jelentesz nekem.

Lisbon kissé balra hajtotta a fejét, mint egy galamb, és kételkedve nézett a férfira.

- Ugyan már! Megöli a feleséged, a kislányod és engem? Én azért nem illek bele ebbe a sorba… Mármint, együtt dolgozunk, barátok va-

Lisbon elakadt a beszédben, ahogy a férfi ajkai az övéire tapadtak. Nem lepődött meg, pontosan ezt akarta kiprovokálni. Ajkaik egymást falták, sok év szenvedélye percekig nem hagyta őket nyugodni. Amikor végül elszakadtak egymástól a nő szólalt meg.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Igen.

- Mit mondott?

- Azt… azt mondta: Minden meghal.

Lisbon arcán a mosoly még szélesebbre húzódott. Apró kezeit a férfi arcára fektette. Jane, aki eddig a földet bámulta, most visszapillantott a nőre.

- Tudnod kell valamit, Patrick. Nem minden hal meg. Nem minden.

És újra megcsókolta.

**Vége.**

**Lehet szidni, lehet dicsérni, de két dolgot jegyezzetek meg gyerekek: 1, Nem gyilkolok karaktereket. Az olyan brutális módszer… 2, Sosem szabad hinni a szavamnak.**


End file.
